Golden and Silver Knights
Golden and Silver Knights are Enemies in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Knights of old, perhaps sent on a long forgotten mission or driven to perform a great deed, these knights are unstoppable until the task is complete. This fearsome duo work flawlessly together and create a synergy of brutal physical prowess with devastating magickal spells. Focusing on one certainly means death from the other. Both knights are durable opponents and don a reskinned version of the Chimeric Armor set. The Golden Knight is a Fighter wielding a Crossed Cinqueda and a Sable Sentinel as its shield. The Silver Knight is a Mystic Knight, brandishing a Steel Beak as a weapon and an Angel's Sanctum as its magick shield. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Befouled Gold Veneer (Golden Knight) *Tainted Silver Veneer (Silver Knight) *Lordly Emblem *Bone Crest *Hunk of Platinum * Rift Crystals (9,000+ RC) *Giant Coin Pouch (10,000+ G) Related quests * In Aid of the Emerald King IV (defeat the Silver and Golden Knights in Everfall). This is a Dark Arisen: Request Board Quest quest received in Bitterblack Isle. Nevertheless, it is executed outside of Bitterblack Isle in Everfall. The quest can be obtained from the Warrior's Respite Request Board. Lure of the Abyss, a Dragon's Dogma main story quest given by Barnaby, a Quest NPC, must have been completed for this quest to appear. Note, also, that to receive quests, the current backlog must be fewer than three. If more than three Request Board quests are current, the backlog must be reduced below three for the quest to appear. Tactics *Immune to Silence. * Weak against Blunt weapons (like Mystic Knight maces and Warrior clubs/warhammers), akin to all skeletons. *Vulnerable to Torpor (both Knights). Use Rusted Weapons to inflict the debilitation. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted Weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills such as Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry, Downpour Volley, Thousand Kisses, Brain Splitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * The Silver Knight has more hit points than the Gold Knight. *The Golden Knight is weak to magical attacks while the Silver Knight is weak to physical attacks. *Reward drops will not appear until every single knight in the group is defeated. *They may appear together and combine tactics to defeat their enemies. Sometimes they appear as pairs of the same type (two Golden Knights or two Silver Knights), even a mixed trio can appear. *Golden Knights are ferociously strong and can break a foe's defense by blocking with their shield (this is dependent on the individual's stats). *Magick Archers can utilize the Shadowshackle skill to repeatedly ensnare the Knights so they cannot fight back. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Golden Knight **The Golden Knight has to resurrect the Silver Knight a few times. Witnessing it 5 to 10 times grants Bestiary Knowledge **Lowering the Strength of the Golden Knight (using Perfect Block with the Dragon's Roost) grants Bestiary Knowledge. (Also doable by using Cymbal Onslaught for Fighters and Shield Storm for Assassins) **Witnessing the Golden Knight being hit with Ice-based attacks will grant Bestiary Knowledge. *Silver Knight **The Silver Knight has to resurrect the Golden Knight a few times. Witnessing it 5 to 10 times grants Bestiary Knowledge **Breaking the Silver Knight's perfect block, by attacking from behind, grants Bestiary Knowledge. **Witnessing the Silver Knight being hit with Fire-based attacks will grant Bestiary Knowledge. '''100 kills '''is required on EACH type of Knight to get the last Bestiary Knowledge Star for each type of them. Trivia *The reason why Silver Knights (Mystic Knight) have more Health than their Golden Knights (Fighter) counterparts is due to the stat growth of their respective vocations. When checking the stats of Capcom-generated offline pawns appear to be leveled exclusively within their vocation (advanced and hybrid vocations use the appropriate basic vocation for their first ten levels). It is logical to assume enemies with vocations have likely done the same. *When killed, they produce bones and dust, not fleshy remains. *The Golden Knight will typically drop multiple bags of gold, the Silver Knight will drop multiple Rift Crystals. References *Official Capcom Golden/Silver Knight page (Japanese) Gallery Silver Knight.jpg|The Silver Knight. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters